GET FREAKY!
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Link and Vaati have somehow switched bodies! What will they do? How will they return to normal? Read and find out! Note: the story may seem completely random at times but it all comes in handy yes. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Get Freaky!

Freaky Friday

The day was late. Link had just comeback from yet another adventure. He fell into his bed weary. Ah, sleep would be great for him after fighting Vaati. The magic mirror really helped too, but it was a shame that the mirror broke. Oh well, Link just tossed it into a drawer. Sleep time. Snore, snore, snore.

Link woke up to a bright morning sun. He woke up and stretched. He stopped midair. Something felt different. He opened his eyes. Huh? Since when was his room purple? And since when did he have a golden eyeball across from his bed? What was going on? Link had to think. He put his hand on top of his head. A hat? Link didn't sleep with his hat on. Maybe he had forgotten to take it off…he ran his fingers through his hair. His long…silky…hair…? Link did _not_ have long or silky hair. His hair was short and rough. His side bangs certainly didn't extend to his shoulders. They stopped at his jaw line. What was going on? Link needed to see himself. Maybe Aaryl had done something. But how did she pull this off? It would have taken weeks. He needed to get out of bed. He swooshed off the bed. Whoa. Was he faster? No time to think about that. Where was the bathroom? After a few minutes of searching, he found the attached bathroom. He stopped. He looked at the image in the mirror. He looked at the red eyes, the purple gray skin, the lavender colored hair, and the purple wishing cap. This was not his face. This was the face of…VAATI! He was in Vaati's body!! Link was sent into paranoia. He put his purple-gray hand on the mirror.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Elsewhere in Hyrule, Vaati was waking up as well. It was another day to plot the end of Hyrule. He stretched as he always did. Hm? Was he more stiff than usual? He felt weaker. That wasn't good. Was his hat on? He put both hands on his head. What was this? He narrowed his eyes. His hat was gone, and his hair was unbelievably ruffled and messy. I guess those are the same thing…Anyway, Vaati didn't like this one bit. Where was his wishing cap? How the hell was he supposed to rid the world of a certain green clothed fucker if his hat was not in place? He sighed. Once again, another morning was ruined. He put his hands on his face. Whoa! Hey! Back up! Why were Vaati's hands cream colored? He was pretty sure he had purple-gray hands. Now that he thought of it, wasn't his bed a canopy? This bed felt rather old and hard. Yes, it felt old. Vaati looked at the boring brick and wood room. Where was he? What was going on? Who was trying to get on his bad side. If Dark Link or Ganon was pulling a prank on him, they would regret it! He grumbled. Forget where he was. He would just walk out of the room, out the door, and see where he was. He hopped out of the bed (slower?) and started walking towards the door. He fell suddenly. What had he just tripped on? He looked at the item and his eyes widened immediately. A Hyrule shield. The very one held by Link. The sword was right next to it. Well, well, it seems he was in the little do gooder's body. Vaati smiled an evil smile. What fun, o what fun he could have. He chuckled evilly. And what a good evil laugh it was indeed. And he reveled in this evil laughter.


	2. Better Get Used to It

Get Freaky!

Better Get Used to It

What was Link going to do? He couldn't be in his mortal enemy's body! What was he going to do? He couldn't plot the end of Hyrule…could he? NO! No he could not. He wouldn't rule it out though, especially if he was stuck like this for awhile. Wait…was Vaati in his body? Oh my god. Vaati would be up to all kinds of no good. Unless, he realized he could be good. Link burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. He covered his mouth. That wasn't nice. He had to believe everyone had some good. He stared at himself in the mirror. He figured he should go ahead and dress himself. I mean, he still had to do the simple things. So, what did Vaati have to wear? Oh, my, look at that. Purple, purple, everywhere. Link sighed. He missed his green. He grabbed one of the purple outfits and put it on. Hm, now that he looked at it. Purple was Vaati's color. That wouldn't have anything to do with the hair and skin tone would it? No duh people. The red eyes were pretty cool. A knock sounded on the massive wooden double door. Link jumped. Who could that be?

"Vaati!" Oh perfect, it was Dark Link… "Vaati, you were supposed to be out of bed an hour ago! You were supposed to wake _me_ up not the other way around!"

"Sorry!" Whoa. Hold it. He had to be Vaati. He was Vaati now. What would Vaati do? What would Vaati say? Be the Wind Mage. Feel the Wind Mage.

"Don't order me around you sad excuse for a villain." Yeah, that sounded great.

"Geez, just get your ass out here. We've got work to do!"

"Don't order me around boy." This was kind of fun.

"You know what? Why the hell are we working together again? I hate your guts."

"You think I like you?" Heh, heh. It was fun. Dark Link groaned. Link opened the door and looked at Dark Link. He looked different. It was the hair. It was longer. Who knew he was growing it out? Dark Link flipped it.

"Can we go now?"

"Whatever…"

They walked off down the hallway. Dark Link looked at Link. Link looked at him.

"What?"

"You're walk. It's more relaxed. Usually you walk like you're the stuff, like Queen Latifah." (people, I'm sorry but I had to do it) Dark Link said with raised eyebrows.

"Do I have to be working twenty-four seven? I work hard enough without you getting on my case about my walk."

"You are so uptight today. Did you go to sleep with a stick up your ass?"

"Hey! Shut up!" Link snapped. Dark Link smiled.

"That's better."

They reached the dining hall where one of Vaati's many minions was just finishing setting some food on the table. He bowed and made his exit. Link sat down and ate as he usually did completely forgetting he was Vaati. He scarfed down his food and belched loudly when he finished. Dark Link dropped his fork in awe, more like shock. Link looked at him then realized he was Vaati. Ah, how easily we forget. Link turned his head. Dark Link blinked. It was an awkward moment. So, let's skip ahead!

After breakfast, Dark Link and Link, er, Vaati, Link…whatever…headed to the throne room. Link was amazed to know that Vaati had actually teamed up with Dark Link again even after their last attempt, read Common Knowledge=Teamwork. Dark Link sat by the throne; Link decided he should take the throne. 1) It would be like Vaati to take the high place 2) It was Vaati's throne. Dark Link looked at Vaati…Link…it's so confusing.

"Anything in mind?" Dark Link asked. Link looked up.

"No idea comes to mind."

"What? Don't you usually have an army of ideas swarming in that head of yours?"

"…No…"

Dark Link looked really confused. Link figured he should try to expand on that somehow.

"I do have a lot of ideas, but I forget them. And I have to know how successful they could be before I suggest it…"

Dark Link cocked his head to the side.

"I…I don't understand…"

"Neither do I…"

They stared at each other. It was awkward having to spend so much time with Dark link. He and Link were practically twins. It was freaky.

"Soooooo…any ideas?"

"NO!" Link as Vaati said. They weren't going to get anywhere with this. Wasn't that a good thing? If they couldn't think of a plan, they couldn't destroy Hyrule. Then maybe Link could be a normal kid. That would be weird though. Saving the world is how he got his community service hours. Hm. All the while Link thought about how things were going for Vaati if he was in his body.


	3. I Might Have an Idea

Get Freaky!

I Might Have an Idea

I Do have a Weapon

How did Vaati get in Link's body exactly? How indeed. Vaati sat in the dull room wearing Link's dull, green drab. What was he going to do? He couldn't plot the end of the world while he looked like this. No one would fear him. They would all fear Link. Light bulb flashes! Maybe that's what needed to happen. If people feared Link, they wouldn't trust him. If they didn't trust him, they would attack him. If they attacked him, they would probably kill him. And if they killed the little bastard, Vaati wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. The idea made Vaati chuckle, but what started in a chuckle turned to maniacal laughter.

"Link, are you awake?"

Vaati stopped his laughing. His mouth was a hard line. AH, how could he forget. The buffoon lived with his grandfather.

"I'm up, yes." He answered.

"Come on down and eat. I have something I want you to do!"

Vaati smiled an evil, villainous smile. Vaati would eat. He would do the errand…with hate. But then, Hyrule would be tortured by a green garbed fool named Link. He wanted to laugh again, but he had to remain in the character of this foolish boy. The thought occurred again. How could a powerful, thousand year being be trapped in the body of a mere child? He shook the thought out of his head. There would plenty time to worry about that later after he ruined Link's life.

Vaati went down the stairs and sat at the table. Link's grandfather turned from his work of making a sword (in the kitchen!?). He had the white hair, squinty eyes, what he didn't have was the poor physique of an old man. His arms were still muscular and…let's just say he was a buff old man. Vaati stared at the old man. The buffness of the old man did not make sense in vaati's logic. He made a simple, annoyed sound and looked at the raggedy, wooden table. On it was a plate of bacon, eggs, and an Eggo waffle. Ridiculous! He ate at fine wood tables with the softest silk tablecloths imported from very far away lands. He ate refined foods not even kings themselves could afford. He was Vaati the Wind Mage! He pushed the food away. His, rather Link's, grandfather looked at him.

"Is there something wrong? You love this meal."

"Things change. Now bring me something I can digest without fear of colon cancer." Oh wait. How could he forget? He was Link. He sighed.

"No, everything's alright. I guess I'm not that hungry."

"Oh, I'll save it so you can eat it later."

Vaati shuddered at the thought of eating such grime. He opened his eyes. His horrible, horrible blue eyes.

"You said you had an errand for me?"

"Right. Please take this newly crafted sword to Swiftblade in Hyrule town. I'm sure he'll like it."

Swiftblade? Really? Vaati sighed again. What a fucked up town he lived in if someone was actually named Swiftblade. Regardless, Vaati took the sword. He went out of the house. Ugh. How dull it was outside to him. He lived in a realm of sky, so everything was obviously brighter. He walked towards the entrance of the town.

"Hey, Link! I haven't seen you since yesterday." A voice said. Vaati turned to see who the magical voice belonged to. Of course, the sight of the young curvy lass stopped his heart, made him blush, and made him grin ear to ear. Princess Zelda ran over to Vaati whom she thought was actually Link, and hugged him. Vaati wanted to rwach. Oh, how he wanted to reach, but he refrained. He had more dignity than that…for now. Zelda looked at Link's, Vaati's, face. She smiled.

"Link, hi, I just wanted to thank you for saving me…again."

Vaati was speechless. He wasn't thinking about anything much:

Oh my Din. Look how hot she is. She should be mine. She should belong to me. She _will_ belong to me. She will be my bride. I shall make her bear my children. We shall grown old together. We shall be like one entity! {insert evil laughter}

He was in a daze. Zelda stared back at him. Her eyes shifted left and right. Link was not one to be at a loss for words.

"Link?"

Nothing.

"Link! Vaati's here!?"

Vaati woke up at the sound of his name. He shook his head.

"Uh…I…hi."

"Uh…hi… Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular. I must deliver this sword to Swiftblade."

"Oh! May I join you? I sneaked out of the castle again, and I really don't want to go back."

"Uh! S-sure." She took Link's arm around her own and led him into the city. She was running in a straight line that Vaati got used to, but he was swung wildly when she made a sharp left. He ran smack dab into the brick house. Zelda looked at him as he sank to the ground with one of those goofy anime smiles.

"Oh! Link! I'm so sorry! Did I do that?"

"What do you think, you dull-witted girl!?" He yelled rubbing his head. He looked at her sad expression. Crocodile tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Wait! I didn't mean it! I was just a little upset! Forgive me!"

"I do!!" She pulled him into an embrace making his heart melt like butter. Zelda was perhaps the only person in the whole kingdom, nay, the world Vaati would open his heart to. He wanted the power within her, yes, but there was something about her that made him feel. She was different from everyone else. He sighed. Being in her arms right now was amazing, but he really shouldn't. He shook out of her grasp.

"I…need to deliver the sword." He said not looking at her face. Vaati stood up and went into the house (he was too good for knocking). Swiftblade was sitting in the middle of the room meditating. Vaati looked around. It was a one room house. Vaati took the sword in his hands and walked up to Swiftblade.

"Uh…Swiftblade?"

"AN EVIL ENTITY! !!!!" Swiftblade uppercutted Vaati in his nose. Vaati grabbed his nose which was bloody now.

"Oh my Din, you fucking idiot!!! You punched me in my fucking nose!!!!"

Swiftblade opened his eyes and beheld Vaati who was now Link.

"Oh! Link, I didn't expect to see you. I thought I felt the presence of a great evil."

"I am…I guess you were wrong." Vaati narrowed his eyes. "I came to give you this sword. I should kill you instead."

"Link, your humor never ceases to amuse me. I shall take that sword now."

Vaati looked at the sword. A great energy was surging from it. It amazed Vaati. It made him feel…alive. Vaati tightened his grip on the sword.

"Hello? What's this? Isn't that sword for me?"

Vaati ran his fingers along the sword's blade. It cut him on contact. He looked hungrily at the blood running down his hand. Well, well, the blade was very different from others. It pierced evil immediately on contact. It was a magical sword. Vaati smiled an evil smile. It's a god thing Zelda didn't come in with him. She shouldn't have to see such a thing.

"Link? I will take that sword now."

"Hmph. I'm afraid I must disagree. This sword will not be leaving my hands, Swiftblade."

Swiftblade narrowed his eyes.

"I see. You are an evil entity."

"Vaati, Vaati the most powerful sorcerer!" Vaati laughed. Swiftblade took out his old sword.

"I will stop whatever you're planning!" He lunged. Vaati pushed him back. He looked at Link's, his, hand. Link was stronger than he thought. He looked back at Swiftblade.

"I'm not planning anything, Blondie. In fact, I don't even know what's going on."

"I can help you."

"You? Don't make me laugh. You. You die here."

The following scene is too graphic to describe in by the means of this video. Instead, I will wrap it up short and sweet. Blood. Blood everywhere. The room was splattered in red. Vaati's hands were red. His new sword was red. Everything was red.

Vaati exited the house with the sword in hand. Before you even wonder, Vaati cleaned himself up. I can't say the same for the rest of the house. Zelda smiled.

"Say, now what do you want to do?"

"Oh nothing." _I'm going to make this town beg for mercy. {insert evil laughter}_


	4. New Attitude

Get Freaky!

-_-

New Attitude

New Look

This was unbearable. Who knew what Vaati was doing in Hyrule!? There could be fires! There could be blood! There could be octoroks!!!! Oh my Din!! Link abruptly stood up causing Dark Link's gaze to lock on him. He looked at Dark Link.

"Problem, Vaati?"

"…Um."

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"No, of course not. I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"Link."

"What about him?"

"I…don't even remember…" Link lied. Dark Link sighed. He played with his lengthened hair.

"I can't believe this…"

"What?" Link asked.

"I can't believe we can't come up with a single plan. I also can't believe you haven't tried to blow me away, or light me on fire, or shock me, the list could go on for a while."

Link had never thought of that before. He didn't know how to use Vaati's power of sorcery. That was bad. It was especially bad if he had to fight Vaati in this body which he was sure he would. He held his hand up open palm. Could he make wind? He thought of wind. A nice, gentle wind. Nothing happened. Did that mean he didn't have Vaati's powers? Did that mean Vaati and him's whole soul switched places? Link snapped his fingers. That was too bad. It would have been cool to have Vaati's powers. Wait…that meant if Link had to fight Vaati, he would still be fighting against a sorcerer. That's serious bull shit. Link groaned and threw himself back on the throne. Bull…Shit…Dark Link looked at him.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not. I feel sick…"

"Do you need to go back and lie down?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's anxiety."

"Oh, 'fraid Link'll kill you. Yeah. Yeah. I know that feeling."

Link glared at him.

"Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Not last time I checked."

Link ignored it. He looked at the window. It had stained glass. The image was of Vaati. Of course. The guy loved to stare at himself. He was so vain. Link played with Vaati's, his, long bangs. He should do something about them. He hated his bangs this long. He could look at Dark Link and see why he didn't like long bangs. He resembled Vaati. Ick, there was nothing worse than that.

"Why did you grow out your hair?" Link finally asked.

"Hm? Oh, I wanted to, uh, try a new look."

"Hmph, I hate it." Link blinked. Did he just hmph? That wasn't like him at all. Dark Link held his bangs.

"They don't look good long?"

Link shook his head.

"Damn." Was all he said. He took one of the pair of scissors he had handy and cut his extra hair off. He fingered the short bangs.

"I do feel more complete and less awkward with short bangs."

"Could I see those scissors…?" Link asked staring at them. It was like he was hypnotized. Dark Link handed him the scissors. Link put the scissors up to Vaati's bangs. In the back of his head, he could almost hear Vaati.

"_Don't you dare cut my bangs you ass!"_

Of course, Link never listened to Vaati, did he?

"_Remove the scissors from around my hair!"_

Snip, snip, snip. The lavender hair fell to the ground. Dark Link awed. He never imagined Vaati one to cut his hair. Link sighed.

"That feels much better.i can even see out of my left eye now."

"_BASTARD!!!!!"_

Link smiled.

"Dark link? Could you cut the back?"

And he did. Short hair suited Vaati. No matter how much Vaaati denied it, it was and always would be true. Link smiled even more.

"The short hair does suit him, I mean me."

"I've been telling you that forever."

"Hey, I got an idea."

"You did!?" Dark Link smiled widely.

"Let's go to Hyrule. I want to see the look on Link's face when he sees me. It will please me." He smiled evilly.


	5. Ruin His Life

Get Freaky

;)

Ruin His Life

Going through Link's daily routine was like cake especially when he caused trouble wherever he went. He and Zelda had gone to the market where he had destroyed some merchandise, afterwards they went to the library, it looked so much better in shambles, they then went to Lon Lon Ranch. Cows were much more lively on their sides. Link's reputation was going down the toilet piece by piece. Soon, it would be completely besmirched! This was one of those evil laughter moments, but Zelda was watching him closely. She might be getting suspicious. That was unimportant though. He was supposed to be making Link look bad to everybody. He had a special plan for making Zelda hate him. Heh. It looks like they were headed for Veil Falls. Perfect. Zelda stood by the river bank of Veil falls looking up at the sky. She was so beautiful. She looked back at Vaati and smiled.

"I want to swim. Will you join me?"

"Water? No thanks."

"But I thought you loved to swim."

Damn Link. Vaati rolled his eyes and walked over to Zelda. She let him go first. He stepped into the water. It was cold. Devastatingly cold. Vaati shivered.

"It's…cold…"

"Ooh! You're right." The princess said sticking her toes in. Vaati tried to climb out of the water. Before he turned around though, he saw the perfect thing. The waterfall where all of Hyrule's water came from. Vaati smiled evilly. He hurried out of the water.

"Let's climb to the top!"

"Yea! That sounds like fun."

"Oh, it will be."

They climbed to the very top of the mountain. Zelda splashed in the rushing river that led to the waterfall. While she played, Vaati sat farther away from the river. He had a little sack of items from the market he knew just how to use.

"Eye of an octork, hair of a one-eyed jumper thing, oil from a snake's skin, and spit of a deku. All of this mixed up makes for a perfect poison. Heh, heh, hee." He put the mix behind his back. "ZELDA! A FROG OVER THERE!!!" HE pointed with his left hand. Zelda rushed to where he pointed; Vaati used this opportunity to pour the mix into the water. The water turned darker, still blue, but darker. Vaati smiled. His msile dropped. Weird. He felt a little guilty. He never felt guilty. He put his hand on his stomach. Oh, he felt really bad. The guilt was just wrenching his stomach. It was okay. He just did what he would do anyway. That's it. The guilt still ate at him.

"Link! I found the frog! Look at him!" She shoved the frog in his face scaring him half to death and making him fall in the poisoned water. He mustn't open his mouth. Oh, what the hell. Waterfall.

"HELP ME!!!" He yelled. He was not going down like this. Zelda grabbed him just in time. She looked at the water before pulling Vaati up.

"I'm thirsty!" She said putting her face close to the water. Vaati pushed her away.

"Don't!"

"W-why?"

"It's poi…I mean…you might fall in."

She hugged him.

"Thanks! I could have died just like you almost did just now."

"I remember…" He mumbled. "Shall we go to the next destination?"

"Minish Woods!"

Vaati was shocked then pleased. He smiled, but not evilly.

The Minish Woods. A lovely green marsh. A forest thick with vegetation and mist. A forest where Vaati initially grew up. He sighed. He had missed this place, but he was past being a Minish. He smiled and walked into a clearing. Perfect. Zelds looked at Link.

"Are you okay?"

Vaati did not answer. He did not face her. He put his right hand out so his side.

"Do you like fire, princess?"

"Um…I guess…why?"

Vaati smiled. He looked back at her. The fire lit in his hands; his stomach wrenched with pre-guilt. He looked at the fire solemnly. Could he really do this? He…he had to. It was his destiny to ruin Link's life. He bit his tongue. He was doing this. He set the ground on fire. Zelda jumped back.

"Link! How…what…!"

"Foolish girl. Did you honestly think _I_ was your friend? I can't believe how easy it was to trick you people into believing I was good. Green is an honest color, isn't it?"

"What are you…saying?"

"I hate Hyrule!" He set a bush on fire. "I hate doing good!" He set the trees on fire. "And I hate YOU!" He aimed the fire at her. The fire never hit her. What happened?


	6. Fix the Problem!

Get Freaky!

:o

Fix the Problem

Time It!

It looked like Link arrived just in time. He appeared just in time to stop a fireball from ending the princess. Link was now holding Zelda. She looked at him with eyes full of fear.

"V-Vaati??" She said. Link looked at her with compassion. Link set her down gently without saying a word. Link looked at Vaati in his body. Vaati looked at Link with a confident smile.

"Link, it seems we have switched bodies."

Link just stared at him. Vaati continued.

"It seems I still possess my magical abilities. Interesting."

Link narrowed his eyes. Vaati chuckled.

"I see. You have become more like me. I have only started the change. You notice I cannot smirk evilly. I also feel guilt."

"Hmph. It is expected. I still don't even see how we were able to switch bodies."

Dark Link and Zelda gasped. They looked between the two.

"You switched bodies!?" They asked loudly.

"Indeed we did. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"I sort of noticed." Dark Link raised his hand and waved it. Zelda looked down.

"I didn't notice a difference…" She almost wanted to cry.

"Shut up! Can't you see me and Vaati are talking?"

"Oh my, what has become of that noble hero?"

"Shut up! I want my body back!"

"Well, sucks for you, I have no idea how to reverse this."

"What? You're a sorcerer…didn't you do this?"

"Not even enough data to back up the theory." Vaati shook his head.

"Then how did we…?"

"I have no idea." Vaati smiled widely. He caught himself. "My Din, I'm becoming more like you every moment."

"At least you're not cranky, arrogant."

"I'm going to stop you there, friend. I am _not_ cranky. _You_ are just cranky. You're upset about being bad. I ha-love being good. Look, I can't even say hate! What's the hell is your problem?"

"My problem???? Vaati, you are such a…you annoy the hell out of me! You're always in my way! Why won't you just die?!"

Vaati was taken aback. Is that what he actually sounded like? It was kind of…hurtful. He put his hand on his stomach.

"Oh…" He said looking down. Link held his pose but softened.

"Vaati."

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Dark Link yelled. They looked at him. "We have to fix this! You two are switching too fast! If we don't fix this, you'll be stuck like this forever!"

"How do you know?" Zelda asked. He scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? The change was slow, but now it's quickening. If we can't stop it, they'll be switched forever."

"Who knew you could be so logical?" Link said.

"That's the way, Dark link!" Vaati smiled. Dark Link shuddered. Vaati + happy= nightmares. Zelda grabbed Link's hand.

"Come along Link. We'll fix you up."

"Woman! Release me! I am to be respected! No woman shall lay their hands on me without my say so!"

"What an ass Vaati is…"

"Hey, I'm not like that at all. I'm misunderstood." Vaati frowned. Dark Link dragged him.

"Come along, you little wimp." Dark Link struggled to drag Vaati by his arm.

"Where are we going? Somewhere fun?"

"Shut the hell up!" Link yelled back.

"Your red eyes intimidate me, but I'm too brave to say anything."

"News flash…YOU JUST DID!!"

"Stop fighting you two. Damn…Link is a wuss and Vaati is a crank." Zelda sighed. Dark Link shook his head.

"You're so bitchy, thinking of who's the better man instead of the problem at hand."

"I am not!" Zelda blushed. Dark Link scoffed.

"Stop fighting. It's not nice."

"If you say one more word."

"Shut the hell up. Din, what are we going to do with these two?"

"They are probably near the end. We need to find a magical item that will reverse this curse."

Wait, girl, did you say curse?" Link asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Vaati, you fool! We were fighting in the room with a cursed mirror, remember?"

"I…do. What about it?"

"What happened to it?"

"You took it as a souvenir."

"Yes, yes, I did. To my house!!"

The quad of people arrived at Link's grandfather's house. They rushed into the house, up the stairs. Vaati grabbed Link by his cloak.

"Please tell me you know where you put that mirror!"

"Release me. I will remember when I desire to do so."

"Link! You'll be stuck like this forever!"

"Hmph."

"Damn it!" They all yelled. They began tearing up the room from top to bottom looking for the mirror. It seems wherever they looked, there was nothing but junk from other journeys. Where was the cursed mirror.

"I found it!" Vaati smiled showing off his pearly whites. He held up the mirror. It was broken! Dark Link grabbed it.

"What's it going to do if it's broken!?" He yelled almost throwing it on the ground but catching himself in the knick of time. Zelda looked at it.

"Let me see…we could ask Orihime to reject it."

"Bitch! She's not in this world!"

"It was just a thought…"

"I thought you had the wise triforce!?"

"I…do…but…"

"Think of something!"

"You're stressing me out!!!!" She yelled. Everyone was silent. Vaati looked up.

"Glue! Find all the pieces and glue them together!"

"Where are we supposed to get the glue from?" Link snapped.

"It was just an idea! Sorry!"

"No! It's good. We just need to find some glue!"

"My…my magic…It's slipping away…" Vaati gasped. He fell to his knees. The dark purple energy flowed out of Vaati and surrounded Link. Dar Link and Zelda screamed.

"We're too late!"

Vaati, weak, picked up a piece and cut himself. He let his blood run out onto the mirror and stuck the pieces in his blood.

"What are you doing?"

"Making…my own…glue!" He put the last shard in place and held it up between him and Link. The mirror glowed. The mirror flashed! A white light surrounded the room!


	7. Just End It Already!

Get Freaky!

^-^

Just End IT Already!

The white light dimmed down. Everything was visible again. The four not friends looked at each other. They looked okay. Had the mirror actually worked? They looked at Vaati and Link. They looked at each other. They moved their limbs around.

"Thank Din! I'm me again!" Vaati laughed.

"I'm not cranky anymore! Hallelujah!" Link smiled.

Dark Link and Zelda both sighed in relief. At least that madness was over…or was it? Link and Vaati stared at each other. They were still enemies after all. Link pulled his sword out when Vaati narrowed his eyes.

"Wait. C'mon, we just put you guys back to normal. No fighting!" Dark Link groaned.

"It is the destiny of two long rivals who hate each other."

"You're just saying that." Zelda crossed her arms. Vaati looked at her and stood straight. He rolled his eyes. He stopped. He looked straight ahead. Everything on the left side of his face was visible. He didn't notice this before, but his hair was much shorter than it should have been. He clenched his teeth and brought Link close to him with his wind.

"You bastard! You cut my hair! Do you know how long it takes to get it that long!? A _long_ time, and you cut it off!"

"I think you look better that way! Seriously!"

"I do not! I hate this look! I despise it! Loathe it! How could you do this to me!? Even I'm not evil enough to mess with someone's hair!"

"He's right…" Dark Link said. Vaati looked at Dark Link.

"you cut your hair too."

"Link said it looked better this way."

"I thought you cut it so you wouldn't look like Link."

"I totally forgot…"

"Isn't anyone going to compliment _my _hair?" Zelda spun around. The three boys stared at her.

"What?" They all asked.

"I dyed it a darker shade of blonde!" She stormed out of the room. "Men are jerks!!!!"

Vaaati stared at Link once more.

"Tch, consider yourself lucky green hero. Next time we meet, you shall not be so lucky."

"O please. You always say that. I am going to continue to kick your butt until I get bored with you and finally kill you. Keep the cycle. Geez."

Vaati blinked.

"You arrogant little bastard." He growled then sighed. He opened a portal. "I'm returning to my castle. You can burn in Hell."

"I'll see you there." Link waved. Vaati smiled an evil smile.

"Keep making jokes, smartass."

"You two like each other! I knew enemies could be friends!" Dark Link piped in. They both punched him. I guess even the worst enemies agreed on some things. That was good. Great.

Vaati went back to his castle. He and Dark link begand planning again for the destruction of Hyrule even though they both acknowledged Link was going to keep defeating them. That was the way it would always be. That didn't mean they had to quit trying. Maybe, just maybe, they could eventually win one. What was so wrong with the bad guys bringing home the gold once in awhile? Sure, the world would end, but if that's what it takes to make the world better, so be it. So be it indeed. Vaati looked in his closet. The fool left his closet in a mess! Could he not just pick out a purple outfit and be done?! They were all the same! Why would it take such rambling to find an outfit? Vaati sighed. Whatever. It seems that the closet was the only thing that had been ruined. Which was good because if Vaati found anything else in shambles, he would have to go right back to earth and kill Link now. Vaati was an organized kind of guy. Dark link barged into the room.

"Are you almost done taking inventory? We have work to do!"

"Silence! I will determine when we do anything! I am the brains in this group."

"That's what I thought last time…" Dark Link mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, your Purpleness."

"Don't hat on purple. Respect it."

"Yeah…sure…"

Link sighed. It was good to have everything back to normal. Now that he was him again, he could do anything he wanted without having to think back saying, 'oh, I'm Vaati.' He jumped on his bed. His arm was still bleeding from where Vaati cut him…himself? Him. Whatever. He fixed up the wound. He better go apologize to Zelda if he wanted her to acknowledge his existence. Link walked outside and headed to Hyrule Town. The place was a mess. The market was ruined, the library was on fire, and Lon Lon Ranch was just plain hectic. Link wondered what could have happened, but groaned. He knew what happened…Vaati happened. That's just effing great.

"HEY! THERE HE IS!!!" The townsfolk yelled. Link looked at the angry mob coming towards him. Link groaned louder. Are you serious? I mean, really, an angry mob?

"People, what can I do for you?"

"You ruined the town!"

"It wasn't me…"

"Then who else wears green tunic and hat?" They asked. Link looked up in thought. He looked back at him. He was going to feel gut wrenching guilt after this but…

"It was Tingle, the little guy dressed in green. He thinks he's a fairy. He's probably mentally ill. The disease must have drove him to the edge."

"GET TINGLE!!!!" They yelled. Link waved them off. He saw them later with Tingle in their hands. He was smiling.

"I'm flying like a fairy!!! WHEEEE!!!" He said smiling.

Little did Link or Tingle know, they were carrying him to Death Mountain. SO, besides Tingle, HAPPY ENDING! YEA! YEA!


End file.
